(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a barbecue rack. The barbecue rack includes a main frame having a pair of longitudinal bars for mounting respective L-cross section beams. Each beam includes pairs of a inserting hole and an opposing position hole. By applying the beams, the inserting holes and the position holes, a plurality of piercing sticks for penetrating foods can be firmly and parallel held between the beams.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The barbecue is a popular leisure activity and is good to be held either indoors or outdoors. The number of people involved in a barbecue is also not limited. Generally speaking, the barbecue is a healthy activity for improving social relationship and friendship. To meet various types of barbecuing, several tooling with different functions and profiles are found in the market. Referring to FIG.4, a conventional barbecue frame is shown. The barbecue frame 1 includes fixed frame 10 and a rotational frame 11 pivotal with the fixed frame 10. The fixed frame 10, made by line wiring, includes a long handle 12 protruding from one side thereof and a pair of supporting bracket 13 mounted along two parallel sides of the fixed frame 10. The supporting bracket 13 includes a plurality of receiving grooves 14, in which the receiving grooves 14 can be equal spaced and have respective opening located at the upper side of the supporting bracket 13. The rotational frame 11 is also a line-wired frame with a short handle 15 protruding from a side and overlapping the long handle 12. Regarding the aforesaid structure, foods 16 to be roasted by the barbecue frame 1 are pierced by a piercing stick 17. The piercing stick 17 has a hoop end 18 and an opposing piercing end 19. The piecing stick 17 is supported by an respective pair of receiving grooves 14 located each at one said supporting bracket 13. The fixed frame 10 and the rotational frame 11 are pivotally connected by a plurality of hooks 20 mounted at the sides opposing to the long handle 12 and the short handle 15, respectively. While the fixed frame 10 and the rotational frame 11 are rotated to overlapping, a hoop 21 can be used to sleeve the long handle 12 and the short handle 15 for integrating both frames 10 and 11 as a unique structure. At the same time of overlapping, the rotational frame 11 can also be used to close the openings of the receiving grooves 14 that supports the piecing sticks 17, so that the piecing stick 17 can be firmly held by the fixed and the rotational frames 10 and 11. Besides, perpendicular legs 22 and 23 can be provided to the rotational frame 11 and the fixed frame 10, respectively, for standing the barbecue frame 1 spaced from a fire at a proper distance to prevent the foods 16 from being burnt black. In addition, an insulating plate 24 can be arranged at the long handle 12 of the fixed frame 10 for avoiding possible burn of hands while in roasting foods 16.
By aforesaid arrangement of the barbecue frame 1, following disadvantages can be found. First of all, when the rotational frame 11 overlaps upon the fixed frame 10, the piecing sticks 17 are theoretically restrained in between. However, in practical, the hooks 20 for pivoting the fixed frame 10 and the rotational frame 11 and the hoop 21 for holding the long handle 12 and the short handle 15 cannot kept in the same horizontal surface. Further, the receiving grooves 14 of the supporting brackets 13 cannot either be manufactured so accurately to accommodate the piecing sticks 17 while meeting the depression of the rotational frame 11. Therefore, as shown in FIG.5, only those piecing sticks 17 located at both ends of the supporting brackets 13 can be firmly depressed inside the receiving grooves 14, and arc shape is formed to every piecing stick 17. Under such a situation, those piecing sticks 17 located at the middle portions of the supporting brackets 13 can only rest inside the receiving grooves 14 but not depressed by the rotational frame 11. Thus, while the barbecue frame 1 is turned over, most of the piecing sticks 17 are likely to be dropped from the receiving grooves 14. Though, some piecing sticks 17 can be held loosely in the barbecue frame 1 due to the foods 16 thereon, it is still possible that the foods 16 will be dropped into the fire due to the inclination of the piecing sticks 17. Another problem of the conventional barbecue frame 1 is happened to the hoop 21. Normally, the hoop 21 can effectively hold the long handle 12 and the short handle 15. However, the user might accidentally handle the barbecue frame 1 at an angle that allows the hoop 21 to slip away. Under such a situation, if the barbecue frame 1 is turned upside down, the rotational frame 11 will rotate away from the fixed frame 10 and let the piecing sticks 17 be fallen from the supporting brackets 13. Inevitably, the foods 16 on the fallen piecing sticks 17 will be contaminated. Disadvantages of the barbecue frame 1 other than the aforesaid two problems include the inconvenience of removing the piecing sticks 17 from the closed fixed and rotational frames 10 and 11 by which repeated opening and closing will inevitably happen to the undone foods 16, the possibility of burn caused by the iron-made frames by which a glove is necessary for operating the rotational frame 11 and the hoop 21, and the possible damage of legs 22 and 23 from the high-temperature application environment of the barbecue frame 1.